


Pain Tolerance

by Leniam



Series: Instants [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Family discussion, M/M, Murder Husbands, Scolded Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Will is insensitive to pain.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Instants [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893532
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Pain Tolerance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Resistenza al dolore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713045) by [Leniam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam). 



> Second attempt at translating my own fics.  
> These will remain attempts until I feel confident that I did a good job.  
> So, until the rest of my days.  
> Hope you enjoy these two adorable idiots.
> 
> Len

“Hannibal, can you touch me here?” Will pulled up his T-shirt exposing both navel and scar.

Hannibal put his hand right under the shirt. With an full-palm stroke he caressed Will’s hip and belly. With his little finger he brushed Will’s lower abdomen.

Hot.

Instinctively, a corner of Will’s mouth went up. He looked at Hannibal raising an eyebrow.

“That was nice,” Will said nodding. Then he got serious again, “But it wasn’t what I meant. Touch me like you were a doctor.”

“Oh,” Hannibal seemed to understand, “You have to be very specific. If you provide me with a choice, I always choose what’s more pleasurable.”

Hannibal’s hand went back to that part using his fingertips, he carefully palpated where indicated.

Will sucked all the air in and held it, “There” whined with little voice.

Hannibal glared at him, a look halfway between _I’m a serial killer_ and _I’m stricter than your father_.

“Will,” he growled, “You broke three ribs.”

“Oh,” Will acknowledged that with a quick movement of his head, “I thought worse.”

Hannibal’s stare didn’t subside.

“What?” Will asked.

“I suppose this is the outcome of our visit to that extremely rude ophthalmologist, two days ago,” said Hannibal in a critical tone.

“Are you scolding me because he managed to kick me in the ribs?” Will complained.

“I’m worried that you don’t feel pain,” Hannibal answered. He touched Will’s ribs and Will jumped in pain.

“Ouch! Are you crazy?” Will backed away covering the sore spot with his hand.

“And look who’s talking,” Will went on, “A fire brand, a hook in your leg, a gunshot in the guts… Did I forget something?”

“I feel pain, Will, I just don’t show it but I feel it, it’s different. I know where my wounds are. It took you two days to notice where yours are. Three broken ribs!”

“They did hurt a bit, while…breathing.”

Hannibal’s eyelids became two threatening slits.

“Look,” Will said, “You’re the one who stuck a knife inside my guts and now you complain about my pain tolerance?”

“In what way does that make you immune, I’m sorry, Will?”

“I’m used to it, I survived that, I can survive anything.”

“I don’t think so. On the contrary, your luck was my surgical precision in cutting you so deeply and visibly that you couldn’t miss it. You were absolutely sure it was you the one bleeding.”

Will breathed in and out slowly, to let Hannibal know that the sarcasm was enough.

“I didn’t want you to take me at the hospital to do an X-ray,” Will finally admitted.

“Why?”

“Because last time I went to the ophthalmologist didn’t end well,” Will explained, “And they told me the radiologist is an asshole. We can’t kill the entire hospital.”


End file.
